


Sophie's Lee Shore

by Sid



Series: Sophie the Slasher [3]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: perfect_duet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden draft came down the chimney?  Probably the same wind that blew Jack home before he was expected....</p><p>Continuing the time-honored tradition (two years in a row!) there is <a href="http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/431681.html?thread=5608001#t5608001">artwork</a>!  *smooches <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://alltoseek.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alltoseek.livejournal.com/"></a><b>alltoseek</b> for her role in its production*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Lee Shore

_'Oh, Stephen! You are so very wicked and your tongue is so very warm. I feel delicious. My prick has never in my life been so hard as it is now.'_

_Stephen continued to lick his Captain's organ, and then took it into his mouth, throwing Jack into spasms of ecstasy._

_'Oh! I will surely spend if you continue so! It is so good – how am I to remain quiet? Yet I must; I must. There is danger for us else.' In a lower voice: 'No man who had ever felt your mouth on him could declare this a sin and a crime. What sin can there be in Heaven, where I surely reside at this very moment?'_

_Stephen gazed at him with warm, loving eyes, and took Jack even higher than Heaven._

_'Stephen,' Jack moaned around the fist he had pressed to his mouth. 'Ste…._

The bedroom door opened and Jack rose swiftly, startled, the slightly charred paper in his hand drifting to the hearthrug. Sophie entered and ran to him.

"Oh, my dear Jack! I did not expect you for days yet!" She kissed him soundly. "There, I am sorry I was not at home when you arrived, but I have not kept you waiting long, at least. The new vicar's wife does so prattle! I was very proud of my 'evasive maneuvers' that allowed me to make my escape!" She beamed up at him for a moment, and then realized that something was amiss. "Why, you do not look at all yourself. Here, sit back down. Darling, has something happened?"

Jack's eye went unwillingly to the paper lying half beneath Sophie's skirts.

"What is it?" Sophie turned, bent. "Is it bad news?" And then she realized what it was she held. "No," she said in a strangled whisper. "Oh, God, no, please." She sank to her knees. "I burned it. I burned it – how can this be happening?" She sank lower, twisting the paper in her hands. "I shall surely die of shame. Oh, Jack, how can I ask you to forgive this?" She looked at him for the first time and saw the hand he was reaching out to her.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness, sweetheart. And if there were, I would give mine freely."

Sophie took his hand and shed a few tears upon it. "Oh, how can you… it is so wicked… I am wicked, bad, foolish… Oh, Jack!" She raised her head. "I swear to you, I will never do it again. Never, ever again." She looked searchingly into his eyes. "Say you believe me?"

Jack cupped her damp cheek in his hand. "You are none of those things except perhaps a bit foolish from time to time." His smile was almost a wince. "I have noticed that my wife has been more welcoming of my attentions for the last little while." He nodded toward the sheet of paper still clutched in her other hand. "These little stories are the reason, I find?"

Sophie, who had been pale, turned very red.

Jack slid off the settee and joined her, kneeling on the rug. "Hush. I won't ask questions. This is a private thing, a secret thing… but not so very wicked."

Sophie's watery eyes blinked at him. "Are you… are you saying that you don't mind?" Her shaking voice sank to a whisper. "That… that you _wouldn't_ mind?"

Jack swallowed. "My dear," he said in a painfully constricted voice. "There is no question of… I am the one who should be asking you."

Sophie clutched his hand even more tightly. "I don't understand."

Jack stared at their joined hands. "I am asking… you would not mind?"

"Mind?" Sophie repeated, her brow furrowing slightly. "Oh!" Her eyes grew very wide. "Oh!" The paper fell from her fingers as she took Jack's hand between both of her own. "Oh, Jack!"

Jack dared to look at her. "I will give you my word, and I will keep it. It is for you to decide; I have anguished enough over it."

"You've thought of ending it, then?"

Jack frowned. "No, of… of beginning it. I've only had these… thoughts… recently, and I can't seem to keep them out of my head no matter how I try. I have dearly loved Stephen this age, as you know very well, but somehow now…."

"'Recently'?" Sophie quoted. She smiled gently at him. "Since last Boxing Day?"

Jack cleared his throat, flushing. "That silly damned mistletoe."

"Or perhaps it was the most wonderful mistletoe!" Sophie released his hand. "There must be a more comfortable place to continue this discussion."

Jack rose and pulled her to her feet, and into his arms. "Our bed looks most comfortable."

"It does," Sophie agreed, lifting her face to him. They kissed for a moment, and then Sophie pulled back. "I must wash my face, darling, before we get 'comfortable'." She loosened Jack's neckcloth. "And then afterwards," she said with an impish smile, "we can discuss your battle plan!"


End file.
